


from my heart, to yours

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, a (very late) Valentine’s Day one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is NOT a coward, in fact he’s quite confident. Except when it comes to IwaizumiAlternatively: Three times when Oikawa chickened out giving Iwaizumi a valentine, and one time he didn’t





	from my heart, to yours

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing iwaoi, I love this pairing with all my heart. As I said in the tag, this was meant for Valentine’s Day but I ended up getting sick so it got pushed back. I still hope you enjoy it anyway!

1.

 

“Ugh, no, this isn’t right!”

Thirteen year old Oikawa Kaiyo and ten year old Oikawa Nanami stuck their heads into Tooru’s room, blinking. An eleven year old Oikawa Tooru, their brother, sat at his desk, furiously scribbling at something. Kaiyo walked in quietly and padded over to him with Nanami following behind, peeking over his shoulder. What was he writing? “Tooru?” 

Tooru yelped and quickly covered up the paper, his face growing bright red. “I’m not doing anything!” 

Kaiyo blinked again, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, let me see.”

“No—“

But before he knew it she had plucked the paper from in front of him and read it, laughing and covering her mouth. “Aw, Tooru!”

“Kaiyoooo!” He whined, trying to get it back from her. Alas, she was taller than him and she was able to keep it out of his reach. “Give it back!”

“‘Dear Iwa-chan, I think the way you catch bugs is really cool, though the way you try and show them to me is not cool! But I also think you’re kinda awesome, and nice, and cute, so will you be my valentine?’” Kaiyo giggled and smiled. There was a crudely drawn beetle (or, at least she thinks it was a beetle?) at the bottom of the paper, and when you flipped it to the front, it looked like there was a drawing of him and Iwaizumi holding hands. Why was her brother so cute?

“Kaiyo! I’m telling mom!” Tooru huffed and ran out, shouting for their mother while Kaiyo hastily chased after him, Nanami joining in on the chase so that she didn’t feel left out. 

“Keep your mouth shut, brat!”

“Wait for me!”

 

~~~

 

Tooru sat outside his house, holding his volleyball in his hands. He’d decided to ditch the card, along with the note, altogether and drew him a picture of this insect that he liked instead. The card was tucked away in his room, hidden under his pillow, so that no one would be able to find it (unless someone looked under it of course).

“Hey, Oikawa.”

He perked up at the sound of his best friend’s voice, smiling when he looked up and met eyes with him. “Iwa-Chan!” 

“Hey, we going to go pass around or not?” He gestured to the volleyball in his hand, his eyes drifting to the piece of paper sitting next to him. “What’s that?”

“Oh! Uh, well.. I just wanted to make you something, for Valentine’s Day! And I know you like those icky bugs—“

“Insects.”

“Whatever.” Tooru put the ball down and scooped up the drawing and handed it to him. “It’s called a.. um.. Leaf beetle! Yeah, that’s it, because it’s all green!” He grinned, feeling quite proud. He’d looked it up all by himself that afternoon and everything, after he’d told on Kaiyo, of course. He felt proud of himself for that one too. 

Hajime looked at the drawing, tilting his head, breaking out into a wide grin after a moment. “This is kinda cool, thanks!”

Tooru smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips, his cheeks flushing slightly. “You’re welcome! Can we go pass now?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He shrugged and started walking, gesturing for Tooru to follow. 

Tooru hopped up and followed behind him, glancing back at his house. Where, under his pillow, the valentine lay untouched and never to be opened by Hajime. 

 

***

 

2.

 

By the time he’d reached fifteen and was in his final year of middle school, Tooru had a bunch of admirers, and was definitely never empty handed on Valentine’s Day. Chocolates, confessions, other varieties of homemade sweets, etc. He’d gained the reputation of being a “ladies man”, and while he was friendly with the girls who were so obviously infatuated with him, he never strung them along and broke their hearts. In fact, he never dated them in the first place. He merely told them he had eyes for another, and left it at that, which wasn’t a lie, by the way. 

Much to his surprise, the “friend crush”, he had on Hajime never went away. Instead, it developed into a real, full blown crush which had him staring at his ceiling at 3 o’clock in the morning, his heart doing little flips. Not to mention, he’d been making valentines for him every year since he was eleven, and promptly chickening out every time. They ranged in variety; from doodles, to short messages, to even sweet, heartfelt poems. All of which were shoved in a very inconspicuous looking box in a shelf in his room, so no one would ever think to look in it unless they were extremely bored and wanted to snoop. A fifth one had joined the other four in the box this year, a messy sketch of Iwa and a short note under it. As confident as he acted, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he’d forged with Iwaizumi for nine years, if not longer than that. 

Maybe one day he’d have the courage to give them to him. Maybe on his death bed. 

That afternoon, before volleyball practice, after he’d finished politely excusing himself from a pack of girls, he was on his way to the gym when he heard a pair of voices.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Iwaizumi!” 

Oh? Iwa was getting confessed to? Tooru paused and pressed against the wall, peeking around the corner to maybe sort of eavesdrop. He didn’t recognize the girl, she was pretty though, maybe Hajime’s type. She was tall, brunette, and looked extremely anxious as she handed him the letter that no doubt held all her most heartfelt feelings inside. Tooru felt his heart break a little as he watched his best friend take it, regarding it carefully and curiously, like it might be some kind of explosive. He saw him nod at the girl and continue on his way, leaving her behind. 

Tooru pretended as if he was just coming around the corner, passing the girl on his way. He couldn’t read her expression, and he wondered what Hajime told her. Did he accept her feelings? Or did he reject her? Knowing Iwa, he wasn’t friends with many girls, on the other hand, he supposed he wasn’t completely sure. 

All through practice, he pretended like it didn’t bother him (even though it totally did), and afterwards, while they were changing, he brought it up in the most subtle way he possibly could. 

“So, Iwa-chan, who was that girl from before who gave you the note?” Nailed it. Tooru was about as subtle as an elephant in the room. 

“Huh?” Hajime pulled on his shirt, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, you saw that. She’s a girl in my homeroom, I don’t really know her that well, but I guess she’s got feelings for me.”

“So,” Tooru pressed on, pulling on his jacket. “Do you like her?”

Hajime scoffed. “Didn’t you hear me? I said I don’t know her that well. Why would I want to date someone I don’t really know?”

Tooru held his hands up defensively. “Fair, fair.” He stretched out his arms and started walking out with Iwa. “So, DO you like someone?” He teased, poking his arm. 

“What’s it to you, Loserkawa?” He shot back, though there was no malice in his tone, and Tooru swore he could see the faint blush of pink on his cheeks. 

He gasped in mock hurt. “I’m your best friend! We share these things with each other, it’s a code.”

“There is no code.” Hajime rolled his eyes, walking slowly down the sidewalk. 

“Not with that attitude!” Tooru huffed.

“Whatever, what about you, huh? You gonna call any one of the hundreds of girls that probably gave you their number today?”

Tooru noticed he slyly avoided the question, but let it go. He shrugged slightly and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Better not to lead them on, yknow?”

Hajime shrugged and looked straight ahead at the setting sun. “Yeah, guess we don’t need to be thinking of that stuff anyway.”

And yet, Tooru DID think of it, he thought of holding Iwa’s hand and being cutesy with him, seeming to annoy him but really he was just being Hajime, aka being bashful. Which was another thing he found entirely endearing, dang it. But he could never tell him any of these things, never. 

They came to a stop where they usually parted ways, Hajime waving to him. “See ya, Oikawa.”

Tooru smiled and waved, starting to head off. “Bye Iwa-Chan! Happy Valentine’s Day!” He heard him scoff and chuckled to himself as he made his way to the front of the school to get Nanami. Since they went to the same school, she came to his practices and after they wrapped up, she’d go by the front to wait for him.

Nanami was out front, sitting by the gate of their school. She perked up and ran to meet him, grinning. “Tooru!”

“Hey, Nami.” He smiled and ruffled her hair, and began leading the way home. Their parents worked late, and Kaiyo was out until at least 9 when she had jobs, so it was up to Tooru and Nanami for dinner. Neither one of them minded though, they enjoyed the quality time together. 

“How was your day? How was practice?” Nanami asked, hopping along the sidewalk. 

“Good, amazing. We’re gonna kill it at our tournament.” He smiled and paused at the crosswalk. “You’re coming right?”

She giggled. “Yes, of course!! I cheer the loudest!” 

He grinned and crossed quickly with her, walking the rest of the way to their house. “I know, it actually helps me.” 

“I always thought it was Hajime!” She giggled. “He’s always talking to you before you play.”

“W-Well.. that’s just kind of our thing.” Tooru stuttered, walking inside. 

“Did you give him your card?”

“No, not this year.” He smiled and turned her around towards the bathroom. “Go wash up for dinner.” She pouted and walked off, leaving him by himself. How did his fourteen year old sister know more than he does? 

 

***

 

3.

 

“What is this supposed to be again?” Hajime asked, his arms folded. 

“This is supposed to be a celebration of us getting into university!” Matsukawa Issei smirked and held up his drink. “Who would’ve thought.”

“I didn’t.” Hanamaki Takahiro chimed in, taking a swig of his beer. 

Tooru chuckled at his friend’s antics, looking around the crowded bar. None of the four of them was really bar people, but it was their last hurrah before they all went off to university. He glanced at Hajime, who was tracing the the condensation on his glass with the tip of his finger. He looked rather distracted. “Hey, Iwa-chan, thinking about how much you’ll miss us?” He smiled, leaning on him. 

“..” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Hajime?”

“I’m.. gonna miss you guys, that’s all.” Hajime shrugged, taking a drink. “It’ll be weird without the constant annoying presence.”

“Hey!” Hanamaki complained, pouting as he leaned into Matsukawa. “I resent that.”

“You know it’s true.” Hajime chuckled and took another drink. “But you’d all better keep in contact.”

The two on Hajime’s left nodded, looking at Tooru expectantly. “Well, of course I am. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Hell yeah, you said it.” Matsukawa nodded in agreement. 

Tooru smiled and took a drink of his. Thank god he wasn’t a lightweight. 

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately, Hajime was.

Thankfully the two had driven together, and with a final goodbye to Mattsun and Makki, Tooru loaded a very drunk Hajime into his car and started the drive back to his apartment. 

“Hmm.. Oikawa.”

“Huh— No, Iwa-Chan stop touching my face.”

“But it’s a handsome face..”

Tooru had to remind himself that this was the alcohol talking, not actually Iwa. Just keep driving. 

“Like, reaaaally handsome.” He reaffirmed before slumping over again, a smile on his face. “Where are we going?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “We’re going to my place, so you can sleep off your hangover. Jeez, I didn’t realize how much of a lightweight you really were.”

“Shhh, no I’m not.” Hajime hummed, looking out the window. “I’m gonna miss you the most.”

Tooru found himself getting sad again, frowning as he looked straight ahead. It made sense, after all, they’d known each other the longest and weren’t used to being away from each other. On the other hand, it’d be good for them, and it’s not like they’d lose contact. They were too close to ever drift like that. “I’m gonna miss you too, Iwa-chan..” 

They soon pulled up to his apartment complex, and Tooru lugged him carefully out of the car, half carrying him and half dragging him inside. He was pretty sure that Hajime had fallen asleep, so he had to be extra careful not to wake him. Though, he was a pretty heavy sleeper, so he was in the clear. 

He opened the door to his apartment, flicking on the light and tossed his keys on the counter. Tooru grunted softly as he put him on the couch, carefully removing his shoes and laying a blanket over him. Iwaizumi was snoring softly, and he looked quite peaceful. Tooru smiled fondly at him and wandered into his room, grabbing the box off his shelf and opened it, revealing all the valentines cards and gifts that he’d made for Hajime over the years, and that he never gave him. 

Tooru wasn’t sure why he kept them, or even why he made them if he wasn’t going to give them to him. He was pretty sure it just helped him get his feelings out, otherwise he’d go nuts. In all honesty, he had planned on confessing before they both went off to college, but Tooru was shipping off to Tokyo in a few days, and Hajime was staying close to home. It just hadn’t worked out that way, and who knew when he’d get his opportunity?

He looked back into the living room, sighing softly. Fuck it. 

He got up and strode over to the couch, kneeling down in front of him, smiling. Hajime looked so cute, and he had more courage to say what he was about to when he was asleep anyway.

“I would’ve never had the courage to say this when you were awake.. Even if you were awake, you probably wouldn’t remember what I’m about to say anyway..” Tooru murmured, running his hands through his own hair nervously. 

“I’m in love with you, Hajime Iwaizumi, I have been for years..” He sighed. “All those times girls chased me, and all gave me their numbers or gifts.. I suppose I only flirted to put up a front, I was never interested in them. I only wanted you, no, scratch that, I STILL want you.” He smiled sadly, ghosting his lips over his forehead. “Still, no matter what, I’ll always be your best friend..”

Just at that moment, Hajime stirred a bit in his sleep, causing Tooru to jump back in surprise. Had he heard?

To his relief, though, Hajime merely turned in his sleep and didn’t move again after that. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, going to his room and changing for bed. At least he had said what he had wanted to, and that night he went to sleep feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. 

 

***

4.

 

Tooru couldn’t be more relieved that his first year of college was over, even though he had thrived there. Still, he was glad to be home, he had already spent quality time with his sisters, and seen a few friends. But today was just going to be him and Hajime. 

Hajime had called him not too long after he’d gotten home, and they’d scheduled to have a day out, just them. They’d kept in contact over the year, Skyping and texting and phone calls, it was almost like he’d never left at all. Not much had changed, Tooru was still aiming to play volleyball professionally, while Hajime mostly just played it for fun. Over the phone, Hajime had told him he looked forward to kicking his butt, to which Tooru had laughed and told him to bring it on. 

So there he was, walking down the road to the park nearby his place where they said they’d meet. When he neared it, he heard children yelling and running on the playground, or families sitting and eating under the shade of the trees. His smile grew, though, when he saw Hajime sitting on a bench, looking down at his phone. Tooru jogged up to him and bent down. “Iwa-chan!”

Hajime looked up, chuckling. “Hey, Oikawa.” He slid his phone into his bag, pulling out a volleyball. “Ready to get your ass beat?”

“I think you mean the other way around, because it will be I, who’s doing the ass beating.” Tooru grinned and made his way over to an empty patch of grass, smirking. “Ready when you are!”

“Whoever loses the ball between passes three times is the loser?” He asked, tossing the ball back and forth between his hands.

“And pays for dinner later!” Tooru added, grinning as he saw Hajime scowl. 

“We didn’t agree to that!”

“Wellll I just thought of it.” He put his hands on his hips. “What, you scared you might lose this, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime scoffed. “Never, lets do this.”

 

~~~

It had been close, but ultimately it was Tooru had lost. Hajime had spent a good time amount gloating while they ate their lunch, while Tooru had pouted. So unfair. 

“So, Oikawa,” Hajime started, picking at blades of grass. Anything interesting happen while I didn’t see you?”

“Other than Ushiwaka going to the same school as me? No, nothing really.” He snorted. “It figures, he probably got a scholarship like I did.”

Hajime hummed, nodding. “You don’t see him that often do you?”

Tooru shook his head. “Nah, we’ve got different majors. I see him during volleyball though, I guess that’s often enough.”

“You haven’t tried punching him have you?”

He gasped in mock hurt. “I’m hurt you would even think that! Even if he isn’t my.. favorite person, I would never hit him! Besides, somehow he’s gotten even bigger, if that’s even possible for him.” He shuddered. “He could probably crush my head like a grape with those biceps.”

Hajime snorted. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had a crush on him.” He teased, laughing when he got the reaction he had wanted. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi, NEVER insinuate that ever again.” He said seriously. “I’d rather date Matsukawa, or even Hanamaki.”

“What about me?”

Tooru nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned his head towards him. Did he hear him right? “W-What?”

“Would you date me?” He asked again, looking completely serious. 

“I-I..” His brain had completely stopped working in that moment as he struggled to find words. Unfortunately, he was coming up empty. 

“Because I would, date you that is.” He said again, straight faced. Though his cheeks were beginning to flush a light shade of red. He glanced to the side, rubbing his neck. “I mean.. unless your feelings changed—“

“Wait, what?” In an instant, it hit him, and his face drained of color. Hajime had heard him confess, all those months ago when he was passed out on his couch. Or, supposedly passed out. Tooru wanted to, in that moment, crawl into a hole and die, but he held his ground. “So.. you heard me, huh?”

Hajime nodded sheepishly. “Yeah.. I did, but you also suck at whispering.”

“Hey!” He pouted. “We’re having a moment here.. I think.”

“Yeah, yeah we are..” He sighed, cracking a small smile. “So, you love me?”

Tooru’s cheeks went bright red and he covered up his face, groaning softly. “Oh my god.”

“Well?”

“Ah, what the hell, yeah! I do, I have since our first year of high school, and I haven’t stopped.” He declared, his face growing a brighter red by the minute. “And I—“

He was cut off, however, by Hajime’s lips pressing against his own. Tooru eagerly melted into the kiss, his arms looping around his neck while Hajime’s found their way to his waist. Kissing Iwa was nothing less of amazing, and not to mention his lips were really soft, softer than he expected them to be. 

Hajime panted slightly as he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. “You talk too much.”

“Well you should’ve done that sooner then, you’d have me quiet all the time.” He teased, pecking his cheek. “So, I love you.”

“Uh huh.”

“And.. you love me?”

He scoffed and kissed him again. “What do you think, dummy?”

“Hm,” he grinned. “I might need one more kiss, just to make sure.”

Hajime pecked his lips softly. “You’re pushing it.”

“Okay okay! I’m like, 99.9 percent sure you love me too.” Tooru chuckled. “So, does this mean that we’re daaaating?”

“Again, what do you think?”

“I’m gonna need you to say it, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime let out an exasperated sigh and turned to him. “Oikawa.”

“Mm, yes, Iwa-chan?” Tooru grinned cheekily. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, officially?” 

“Well, I’d have to think about it—“

“Tooru.”

Heat suddenly flooded to his cheeks, and his smile grew so wide that his face felt like it might crack open. “You called me Tooru! Aw, does this mean we’re finally using first names, Hajime?”

He blushed and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, we are.”

Tooru smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. “Alright! I’m still gonna call you Iwa-chan though.”

“I figured.”

~~~

After they had dinner, they headed on back to Tooru’s apartment. Tooru had said that he had something to show Hajime, to which he received an odd look, but nonetheless agreed. When they arrived, Tooru made a beeline for his room, grabbed the box full of valentines and went back to the living room where Hajime sat on the couch. He sat next to him and handed it to him.

Hajime took it and looked at it inquisitively. “What is this?”

“It’s.. a box of valentines.” Tooru laughed sheepishly. “I made them every year since I was eleven, because.. I was too afraid to give them to you.”

But he wasn’t really listening, Hajime’s eyes were slightly wide as he sifted through them carefully, pulling out one at a time and looking over them. “How many are there?”

“Ah, about twenty or so?” His face flushed. “Is this weird?”

He chuckled. “No, I mean, it’s really flattering and.. kinda sweet. I like this.”

Oh thank god. Tooru let out a soft sigh of relief, smiling. “Well, next year you’ll be getting your gift firsthand!”

“Mm, I’m totally keeping these by the way.”

“Well I’d expect you to!” He pouted. “Those were made from the heart.” 

Hajime chuckled and leaned over, pecking his cheek. “I love them, Tooru, thank you.”

Tooru grinned and leaned on him, closing his eyes contentedly. “You’re welcome.”

 

***

5.  
(Bonus)

 

Sweat dripped down Tooru’s face, the cheers from the crowd reverberating through his bones and, despite him being hot and sweaty, goosebumps ran up and down his arms. Despite having heard it a million times before, it never failed to give him chills. It still felt a little surreal that he’d made it onto the men’s Japanese National volleyball team, and yet here he was, in the middle of the court with his teammates by his side. 

There were even a few familiar faces, which he hadn’t really expected. Kuroo Tetsuro, who had played for Nekoma in high school. He had only recognized his face, but when they actually got to talking they found out they had somethings in common. Well, one common factor, really, and that was that they’d both played against Kageyama Tobio and Shrimpy (Hinata Shouyo) in high school. Of course, the two just naturally got along as well, and spent a lot of time together outside of practice just hanging out. 

The other familiar face? None other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not that he was surprised, really. Surprisingly though? They’d gotten over their animosity, and while they weren’t the best of friends, obviously, they got along well enough. They played well together too, as someone who was a setter and a spiker, it was almost perfect. 

Before Tooru knew it, the game was over, Japan having won, again. Tooru smiled proudly, he and Kuroo slapping each other on the backs. “We did it!”

“Of course we did.” Kuroo grinned cheekily and went to stand in line, to thank the other team for a good game. “It’s a Valentine’s Day miracle.”

Oh right, it was Valentine’s Day. With how busy it was that day, he’d nearly forgotten, but he had gotten Hajime’s gift in advance, so he won in that aspect too.

“You two played well.” They heard a deep voice from behind them, Ushijima, and turned. Kuroo grinned and shot him a thumbs up. 

“You did too, thanks Ushiwaka!”

“Yeah, thanks.” Tooru nodded, cracking a small smile. “You too.”

Ushijima nodded and went to shake hands with the captain of the other team while the others filed out, a sea of red flooding the hallways. Almost immediately, they were swarmed with people congratulating them and cameras flashing. Tooru responded to as many people as he could, but really, there were only a few people who he was looking for. “So, Kuroo, did the family come out?”

“Yeah, they should be around here somewhere—“

“Dad!

“Daddy!”

Tooru laughed as Kuroo’s two children ran up to him, hugging either leg. His daughter and son, Maemi and Haruki, were absolutely adorable, and they even called him uncle Tooru. “Hey guys, were you cheering for your dad?”

“Uh huh!” Maemi nodded, letting go of his leg and imitating him. “He went like.. like whoosh! And then he passed the ball, and it went slam! Right onto the other side!” 

Haruki merely nodded, hopping back and forth on his feet. “Yeah! Dad’s so cool..”

“Aww, you guys are my favorite fans of all time, Mhm.” Kuroo leaned down and scooped them both up, covering them in kisses. “Where’s your papa, huh?”

Maemi shrugged. “Um.. I don’t know.”

“What did I tell you two about running off like that?” Kenma scolded them gently, approaching them finally. “Hi, Tooru.”

“Hey, Kenma.” He grinned. 

“Babe!” Kuroo grinned and leaned over, kissing his head. “Were you cheering for me the whole time?”

“Mm, you know I was.” Kenma cracked a small smile. 

As to not intrude any further, Tooru bid Kuroo and Kenma goodbye and began weaving his way through the crowd. Where was his family?

“Daddy!!” 

Tooru broke out into a wide smile and turned around, kneeling down to catch his adorable daughter, Yumi, who was running full speed at him. He picked her up and spun her around, her giggles and squeals of joy like music to his ears. “Princess!”

“Yumi! Oh jeez, I told you to wait for me—“ Hajime huffed and followed her, frowning. “What did I say?”

“Um..” Yumi thought for a moment. “Even if I see daddy.. I wait?”

“That’s right, you wait for me or your aunts.” He shook his head, smiling. “We just don’t want you to get lost, honey.”

Yumi giggled. “But I got so excited I could not wait at all!”

Tooru’s heart melted as he hugged his daughter tighter, bringing Hajime in as well. “Family hug!”

“No, god Tooru you reek.” Hajime pretended to gag, but hugged him anyway. “Now you got me all sweaty.”

“Me too!” Yumi chimed in.

Tooru chuckled and kissed their cheeks. “Aw, too bad I don’t care.”

“Tooru!”

He turned his head, grinning wider as his sisters walked up to him, patting his back. Kaiyo had taken the day off her modeling job and Nanami had driven all the way to Tokyo from the Miyagi prefecture to come watch. “Hey, I’m really glad you guys could come!”

“Uh, duh, of course we came. I’m proud as hell of you Tooru!” Kaiyo grinned and ruffled his hair, drawing her hand back. “Ew, it’s all wet.”

“Sweat is a thing, Kaiyo.” Nanami giggled. “Congratulations on the win!”

“Thanks Nami.” He grinned. “I’m glad you were able to come.”

“Me too—“

“Nanami.”

Nanami squealed and turned around, Tooru’s face contorting into one of disgust. He had forgotten that there was someone else she was here to see too. Her boyfriend, none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

She ran over to him and enveloped him in a big hug (well, as big a hug as she could manage for 34 year old who was 5’7), which he returned, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Tooru still to this day wasn’t sure how in the world those two had gotten together, much less had chemistry. Nanami was sweet, friendly, outgoing, whereas Ushijima was none of those things. They were complete opposites, though Hajime had told him “opposites attract”, which didn’t make him feel any better. 

He’d introduced them when he first started playing professionally, because she’d asked who the “Really big guy” was, and Tooru had found the comment funny, so he had walked her over to him and introduced them, not thinking anything of it when Nanami’s cheeks went a little pink. Even if he did think she had a crush on him (which he didn’t, by the way), he most likely would’ve thought it would go away, or Ushijima would turn her down. He never seemed into any of the women who were all over him, and yet, something about his little sister had his interest piqued. 

They’d started dating about a year ago, and it seemed as if they were still in that honeymoon phase, which was what disgusted Tooru the most. At first, there had been a part of him that thought he was dating Nanami out of spite, but he realized that was not the case. As much as he didn’t like it, he was happy that she was happy. 

“Wipe that scowl off your face, Tooru.” Hajime chuckled. “Cmon, lets go back to the hotel.”

“Alright alright, see you Kaiyo, Nanami!” 

Both of his sisters waved to him, Nanami still hanging onto Ushijima. Barf. He waved back and shifted Yumi in his arms as they walked out to the car. Yumi was still buzzing about the game, and was talking about it the whole time on their way back. 

When they arrived, they went up to their room where there was a Manila envelope sitting on the bed that he and Hajime shared, along with a box of chocolates, and a teddy bear wearing the jersey for the Men’s National Volleyball team. It even had his number, which was two. Tooru glanced at Hajime, who grinned and gestured to the items on the bed. “Well? Open it, the envelope first.”

Tooru put Yumi down and walked over, sitting down as he opened it and found a thick stack of what seemed to be cards. He took them out and realized that they were valentines cards. But why so many? He looked up at him, smiling but feeling confused. “Why are there so many?”

“Well, remember what you did? Made like, twenty valentines for me before you confessed?” Tooru gasped, tears springing to his eyes, about to say something before Hajime continued. “Well, I did the same. Started from when we were eleven, all the way to now. Though, they’re more like handwritten notes instead of crappy drawings of beetles.” 

“S-So, there are—“

“Thirty five, well, thirty six.” He chuckled. “The thirty-sixth one is from Yumi, and so is the bear.”

Yumi grinned and walked over to him, crawling on his lap and hugging him. “Happy Valentine’s Day daddy!”

Tooru couldn’t help it, before he knew it he was in tears, though they were happy ones. How did he get so lucky to have a daughter and husband this amazing? “H-Happy Valentine’s Day, princess.”

Hajime chuckled and walked over, kissing the top of his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“W-When we get home, you are in for a treat sir, just you wait.” He promised, smiling. 

“Trust me, I look forward to that.” Hajime smirked, pecking his lips. 

Tooru laughed and wiped his eyes, gasping softly. “Oh! Your gifts.” He got up and walked over to the bottom drawers, pulling out two bags, handing one to Yumi and the other to Hajime. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Yumi ripped into hers first, squealing with delight when she found a stuffed puppy and a card. “Thank you daddy!”

He leaned down and kissed her head. “You’re very welcome.” He grinned and turned to Hajime. He’d spent a long time with this one. 

Hajime opened it and small box, opening it to find a locket. Within that locket, was a picture of the three of them, which Hajime had taken himself. He was a professional photographer now, and when he wasn’t working he’d try out new cameras on them. All of the pictures he had looked for were high quality, but Tooru had thought he’d like this one the most. 

The picture was of him and Yumi on either side of Hajime, swooping in to kiss his cheeks at the same time moments before the picture was taken. Hajime looked surprised, and complained after that it had been supposed to be a “serious picture”, but he still kept it. And that was the one Tooru put in there. 

Hajime stared down at it, then at Tooru, then at the locket again. Tooru couldn’t read his expression, did he like it?

“Papa, why are you crying?”

Hajime quickly wiped at his eyes and shook his head. “I-I’m not I’m just.. I had something in my eye.” He the locket out and put it on, getting up and pulling Tooru into a tight hug. “I.. love this, so much, thank you.”

Tooru smiled and hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”

“Daaad, what’s for dinner? I’m hungry.” Yumi whined, her stomach grumbling in that moment. 

Tooru chuckled and pulled back to look at her, keeping his arm around Hajime. “We’ll order room service, alright? Anything you want.”

“Anything??”

“Tooru—“

But before they both knew it, Yumi was already making a beeline towards to menu. Hajime scowled and Tooru chuckled sheepishly. “We’ll just finish whatever she doesn’t eat, I’m starving anyway.”

And so, the rest of the night, the family of three spent the rest of their Valentine’s Day eating and watching Disney movies on the television. Yumi ended up passed out after she’d eaten, leaving Tooru and Hajime the only ones awake. 

“So, did you like your gift?” Hajime asked softly, chuckling. 

“I really did, it was so wonderful.. I’m reading them more in depth when we get home.” Tooru smiled and reached over to stroke his cheek. “And you?”

“I love it so much, Tooru, really.” He smiled and leaned into his touch. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tooru smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly. “I love you, Iwa-chan.” He giggled.

Hajime rolled his eyes at the use of his old nickname, smiling. “I love you too, Tooru.”

That night, as Tooru was falling asleep, he thought about how much it had taken for him to get where he was now. All the hard work, the knee and other injuries, working day and night to prove himself. And he had done it. 

But there was also the fact of all he had done to have such a loving family, a wonderful husband and a sweet daughter, both of whom he loved with all his heart. Tooru supposed he had persistence to thank for that, even if he had been a bit of a coward in the beginning. He and Hajime had been through and ups and downs in their relationship, but that took patience and love to work through, and they both had plenty of that. When Yumi joined their family, it was just more love to give. 

So, as he stared down as his sleeping child and husband, he couldn’t help but think of how blessed he was. This was truly the greatest Valentine’s Day gift of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I also hope you enjoy both of Oikawa’s sisters! And Yumi, too!


End file.
